Ashes to Ashes
by BoulevardBatter
Summary: A simple gesture, and Sokka's brain is plagued with questions. A simple gesture, and Zuko is confused beyond his wits end. School is the last thing on either of their minds. AU, ZukoXSokka, hints of AangXKatara. ABANDONED.
1. Blackhole Sun

**Candrala: **Obviously, I don't own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter that are tied to this story.

Chapter 1: Black-hole Sun

The summer air was beginning to cool, creating silent promises that autumn would soon be arriving. Students would soon be pouring into the doors of Ba Sing Se, hoping to advance their knowledge of their elemental powers or other various activities kids got in to.

Trunks littered the large yard in the front, waiting for their owners to arrive and claim them. Inside, the school was bustling with last minute preparations.

Teachers were collected in small groups scattered through out the main hallway, discussing the action they should take if conflict accord between houses, which was an all year guarantee. The nurse was ringing her hands, gliding down the hallway as she worried if she had enough supplies to make it through the year.

Aang putted along beside Katara, clutching his glider in his hand. He was convinced this was going to be the best school year ever. He looked over at Katara, a huge grin spreading across his face, "Are you excited? I love school! And I get to see Gyatso again!"

Katara smiled softly, twirling her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but mimic her friends enthusiasm, it was contagious. "I'm pretty excited. It'll be nice to work with Master Pakku again. I hope to become more advanced with my healing." Katara blinked, slowly looking around, "Now that I think about it, where's Sokka?"

Aang blinked rapidly, turning around in mid stride and resting his hand above his brow, hoping it would enhance his vision. "Good question!"

Clear at the end of the group of students trying to make their way to Ba Sing Se, Sokka grumbled to himself, clutching a bunch of papers to his chest. "Why did I bring so much..." and his musing continued.

"Do you need some help?"

Sokka paused in his footing, looking up at the person speaking to him. "Oh, Zuko..yeah that would be..." Sokka's eyes widened dramatically as he exclaimed, "WAIT! Why does the mighty Zuko wanna help me?" Papers fluttered to the ground as he threw his arms up in his shouting.

Zuko crouched, neatly piling the papers in his hands, "It's nothing personal, you just looked like you could use some help." He glanced up at Sokka, his gold-brown eyes glimmering in the sun. "Is that so horrible?"

Sokka knelt in front of Zuko, hurriedly scraping his papers together before standing up again. "Yes, it is horrible," he stated matter-of-factly. He ripped the remaining papers from Zuko's hands and marched on.

Zuko stood up, looking after Sokka and running his fingers through his feathered dark hair. This was going to be a very long year, indeed.

"OH! There he is!" Aang shouted as he waved his arms over his head, jumping up and down so Sokka would spot him. Katara looked over her shoulder. "Geez, Sokka you look like hell."

Sokka glared at her, brushing off her comment then looking at Aang. "I saw you from like a mile away, ya know. Bald kid in an orange pancho? Not hard to miss." Aang smiled widely, taking Sokka's comment as a compliment.

Katara gently grabbed Aang's elbow, ushering him forward, "C'mon. We're almost to the school."

Sokka walked quietly behind the group, pondering over why Zuko would even bother to stop and look at him. Zuko had always had a grudge towards Sokka and his friends, so why did he offer his help? Sokka shook his head dramatically, clutching his fingers in his hair. "AAAAAGH!"

Katara looked back at him, her eyebrow raised slightly. She knew better than to question her brother's outbursts, so she continued forward, her hand still resting on Aang's elbow.

Dusk was hanging heavy in the sky when the students finally arrived at Ba Sing Se. They gathered in the front yard so they could begin their typical welcome party.

Roku stood at the top of the many stone steps leading up to the entrance of the school, the house masters on the steps below him. His eyes were cool as he looked over the students. He extended his hands, "Welcome back to Ba Sing Se. We all hope this year will be successful as all the others, maybe more. Make the most of your stay here, for you are our future."

With that, Roku lowered his hands and turned, entering the school. No one would probably see him for the rest of the year. He rarely made an appearance.

The house masters stepped down the stairs, Pakku at the front. His voice was calm and carried over the spanse of the yard. "Your belongings have been seperated by which house you stay in. Water, you are here," he motioned to the position he stood in.

"Earth is here with me!" Boomie giggled, raising his hand so all the students could see.

"Fire, here," Iroh rested his hands inside his sleeves, smiling happily at the children.

"Air," Gyatso's voice was perhaps the most calming. He waved impishly when he noticed Aang jumping up in the crowd and throwing his arms around.

"And of course," Hakoda motioned to the bags in his area, "the warriors." He smiled proudly over at his son. Sokka didn't notice though, he was peering around towards where the Fire house's kids usually gathered. Of course, Zuko wasn't with them. He never associated with anyone.

Pakku's voice echoed in the trees again. "Quickly gather your things and follow your house master your rooms. Tonight it is expected you unpack then collect in the dinig hall. It is not required you sit by house name. Once dinner is finished, you are to return to your rooms and get to bed."

Iroh spoke up, "Please, returning students, help the first years out if they need it."

The house leaders chatted among themselves as the students noisily collected their belongings. They had to share their summer adventures, and it simply couldn't wait until dinner.

Aang held his satchel and flung his glider over his back. "Did you guys get your things?"

Katara nodded, holding a few bags, "Yes, I did." She turned to ask Sokka if he had gotten his. "Oh not again... where did he go this time?"

**Candrala: **I apologize for the rocky start. I promise it will start to flow better once I get going with more chapters! But please read, review, and enjoy.


	2. Won't You Come

**Candrala:** Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter that are tied to this story.

Chapter 2: Won't you come

The children had unpacked quickly, the intense feeling of hunger setting in on everyone's stomachs. They had not eaten since their departure from their homes and even then most of them had not seen foods in days.

The main hallway was clogged with students trying to pour into the dining hall. Protests of the traffic flowed variously throughout the students. Torches casted gentle shadows across the students and the walls of Ba Sing Se.

Aang perched lightly on the bench, glancing around. He had to take in everything. All the sounds and smells were so interesting to him. After his scan of the room, he looked at the selection of food before him. Being strictly vegetarian, he settled on a bowl of litchi fruit and claimed it for himself.

Katara settled next to him, smiling warmly, "Well, at least they have more food options for you this year, Aang," Aang nodded, taking a testing bite of the fruit, eyes widening in delight, then beginning to shovel the fruit into his mouth.

Sokka sat at the bench across from them, his eyes immediately scanning the meat selections. He was starving, way more than he had realized. Katara looked at him, reaching forward to fill her plate. "Let me get some food first, please. If I don't, it'll be gone after you touch it."

Sokka glared at her, childishly throwing his arms into his lap and pouting. "I don't eat that much. Plus, you're a woman. You should be watching your figure."

Katara snorted, placing her plate on the table before her, "Oh, and you shouldn't eat so much meat. It makes you stupid!" She had to admit her comeback was stupid but their sibling tiffs weren't something she could just give up on.

Sokka's eyes widened slightly as he tried to think of a retort. When nothing came to mind, he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin in the air slightly.

"Hey guys!" Aang exclaimed, "Look at this!"

Aang held out his hand, litchi fruits spinning around and juggling in his palm. Sokka launched the upper half of his body across the table, "What the hell is that?" He was more interested in what Aang was eating than the talent his monk friend had found.

Katara clasped Aang's shoulder lightly, smiling, "That's wonderful, Aang."

Aang glanced at her, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks, Katara."

Sokka settled back into his bench, picking up various pieces of meat as he sat back down. "So, hopefully our first classes will actually be worth it. I want to get to work early this year." He murmured as he gnawed on a piece of seal.

Aang, still spinning his litchi fruit, looked over across the room, watching something with intent curiousity. He seemed worried yet at the sametime hopeful.

Katara scrapped her fork around her plate, suddenly selfconcious of the comment Sokka had made earlier, "You know no matter when the seriousness of classes begins, you're going to work 10 times harder than you need to."

"I happen to enjoy my work!" Sokka proclaimed defiantly, throwing his arms up. His eyes widened when his fist collided with someone's chest. Katara stared steadily at the person Sokka had hit while Aang's smile expanded across his mouth.

Slowly, Sokka turned around, a look of sheepish apology written across his face. Sheepish apology turned into immediate freak out and he quickly whipped back around, shoveling food into his mouth as quickly as possible.

Zuko lowered himself nervously onto the bench next to Sokka. He was terrified, clearing his throat before looking at Katara and Aang. "I was wondering," his voice was calm, conflicting with how he actually felt inside, "if I could maybe sit with you."

Aang threw his arms up, quickly forgetting about his litchi fruit. "Of course you can, Zuko! We're all friends here!"

Sokka looked at his sister, clear distress written on his features. A small smile curled up the corner of her mouths. She looked at Zuko, resting her hands cooly on the table. "Oh, of course you can sit with us, Zuko. The more company the better, right?"

Sokka groaned audibly behind the volumes of food in his mouth, slamming his head into te table. Zuko sat back, blinking down at him. "Well, thank you very much." Sokka's head rolled against the table as he craddled himself and mumbled behind his food.

Zuko watched him curiously before glancing back up at Katara and Aang. "Are you both ready for classes tomorrow?"

Katara nodded, taking a small bite of her food, "We can't wait. Sokka was just saying how he can't wait to get to work. He's a very hard worker." Sokka's head shot up from the table, glaring at his sister. He knew this meant Zuko would start talking to him.

Zuko rested his elbow on the table, cradling his chin in his palm, "What about you, Aang?"

Aang smiled brightly, offering a piece of fruit to Zuko which was accepted politely, "Oh, I can't wait! I love school, and I love working with Gyatso, and I love the people here!" After a pause, Aang added, "Are you, Zuko?"

Zuko tugged on his bangs absently, irritated that they were getting in his eyes, "Yes. School gives me something to do."

Sokka was peering over at Zuko through the corner of his eye, his fingers laced together under his chin. He wasn't sure if they should trust Zuko. Sure, Zuko had never done anything to make him believe that. They just had common house rivalries. It bothered him, though, that Zuko never interacted with anyone and now he was trying to make friends.

Zuko side-glanced at Sokka, the corner of his lips turning up slightly. Sokka looked away, down at the table as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment of being caught.

Iroh's voice echoed off the walls of the dining hall as he announced it was time for the students to return to their houses. Sokka hopped up, grateful he could get away from Zuko. "Well," he stretched his arms over his head, forcing a yawn, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And he scurried out of the dining hall before anyone else.

Zuko watched him as Katara mumbled, "What the hell has gotten into him?"

The next morning was slightly brisk, autumn getting closer to arriving. Classes would be held inside rather than outside as planned. Sokka, however, couldn't sit still listening to his father drown on about how to properly track a turtleseal. Instead, he settled on wandering the woods around the school grounds.

He was making his way towards the river when he heard a throaty cry. Sokka looked around and when he heard it again, he sprinted forward. If someone was in trouble, he had to help. It was only right.

Sokka followed the screams into a clearing. He came to a hault then backed up into the trees, hiding behind one.

Zuko was practicing his firebending. He stood silently, his eyes closed. After a few minutes, a small snarl captured his face and he thrust his arm forward, fire dancing from his fists, before turning and kicking up his leg and crouching rapidly throwing out his arms; the whole time fierce cries echoed from Zuko's throat. Fire formed and danced with him and Sokka couldn't help but be amazed.

Zuko fell back into the grass, spreading his arms out and letting the cool air brush against his fevered skin.

Sokka took a deep breath, deciding he had to find out why Zuko suddenly wanted to be their friends. He took a first cautious step, building up his courage. He puffed his chest, silently reminding himself he was a warrior from the Souther Water tribe.

Zuko opened his eyes slightly, sensing the movement of Sokka coming towards him. He looked up, when Sokka's head shadowed his face. Sokka peered down at the older boy, swallowing his nervousness silently.

"What is it?" Zuko asked irritably as he sat up. He didn't like when people interupted his training.

Sokka took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose. "Why... are you suddenly wanting to be all buddy-buddy?"

Zuko threw his head back, looking at Sokka with bewilderment on his face. "You interuppted my training for that?" Sokka crossed his arms definatly, "I didn't interupt anything! You were just laying here! I waited until you were finished."

Zuko blinked, confusion and irritation washing off his face, "You were watching?"

Sokka waved his hand around absently, like it was no big deal, "I was walking around, heard something..." He shook his head, then pointed at Zuko, "Hey!" he cried, his voice cracking gently, "Don't avoid my question!"

Zuko stood up, facing Sokka. Sokka had to look up at him, though there was only a year difference between them. He set his feet and clenched his fists, showing he was more than determined to get his answer.

It was silent for a few minutes.

Zuko ran his hand lightly over his face, sighing. "Look, Sokka, I really only want some friends. I'm tired of being on my own. I mean, my uncle's my only friend! How sad is that?"

Sokka had to admit that was pretty sad. He still didn't believe that was it.

Zuko continued, looking out across the meadow, his hand resting on his neck, "Granted, surrounding yourself with people doesn't make you any less lonely," he glanced at Sokka, who had stepped back slightly in surprise of Zuko's comment.

"I..." Sokka flatered, looking down at Zuko's feet, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zuko looked steadily at Sokka, his hands now at his side. His voice was steady and sure, "We're more alike than you think."

With that Sokka turned around and ran back towards the school. He didn't want to deal with this, not yet.

**Candrala: **I hope I got across what I wanted to. Read, review, enjoy.


	3. Wash Away the Rain

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter tied to this story.

Chapter 3: Wash Away the Rain

It had taken a few weeks for Sokka to accept the idea of Zuko being a friend. The words they had shared in the clearing had shaken him. He didn't realize how lonely he really was, was so clearly written on his face.

Sokka was the last to arrive at dinner that night. Katara and Aang had comfortably settled into a conversation with Zuko, who was smiling and happily conversating back. Sokka took a deep breath, smoothed out his Water Tribe garb, and marched to his place at the table.

He gently cupped his hand on Zuko's shoulder, looking down at Zuko. "I was wondering if I could sit with you somewhere, so we can discuss something." Zuko's eyebrow arched slightly in mild curiousity and surprise. "Uh... sure."

Zuko pushed away from the table and followed Sokka to the back of the dining hall where fewer people were located. Aang blinked, watching the two, "Well... That was odd." Katara couldn't help but agree.

The table Sokka chose was empty, the staff not expecting anyone to sit there for it was small. Sokka nor Zuko minded though. Sokka was too nervous to eat and Zuko rarely ate.

Both boys sat quietly at first, awkwardness hanging thick in the air. Sokka layed his head on the table, looking to the side while Zuko rested his hands in his lap staring absently at the wood table.

After a few more moments of silence, Zuko cleared his throat, "Well...?"

Sokka turned his head, resting uncomfortably on his chin and staring at Zuko's chest. "You said... we're more alike than I think..."

Zuko crossed his arms, watching the other boy curiously. His tawny eyes glittered slightly in their curiousity. "Yes.. I did say that."

Sokka sat up slightly, resting his chin in his palm. "How... did you know?" Sokka looked at Zuko, curiousty laced with caution and pain in the boys ice-y eyes. "No one else notices, not even my own sister."

Zuko blew air out his mouth, his bangs waving gently out of his eyes. He leaned forward slighty, getting more comfortable. Sokka was trying to open up to him, meaning that he wanted to create some sort of relationship. Zuko was grateful for that.

"Well," Zuko mused silently to himself then continued, his voice gaining more certainty as he continued. "When you have been exposed to such conditions, it's not hard to see it in other people. I'm more curious as to why you know the feeling of being lost."

Sokka's gaze wavered, his attention briefly caught by the movement of students. He didn't want anyone to ruin this conversation. "My sister is a brilliant water bender, dating one of the promising benders ever seen in a long time. My father wants me to be a great warrior."

Zuko watched him, waiting for him to continue. When Sokka didn't, he prompted him. "Why would that make you feel lost?" he asked quietly, somehow already knowing the answer.

Sokka sat up now, looking straight at Zuko, his eyes brimming with the feelings he kept to himself. "Well, I'm not a promising bender. I'm not a promising warrior either. What does that leave for me? Not much of anything." He rested against the table lazily, a weight seeming to lift off of him.

Sokka was surprised how much he could actually open up to Zuko, even if he had just accepted the idea of them being friends.

Zuko rubbed his hand against his chin, contemplating. "I'm sure... there is plenty out there for you to accomplish. But you aren't going to find it here." He motioned around to signal he meant the school. "At the same time Sokka, you have so many people behind you, pushing you to your limits and to be the very best you can be." Zuko's eyes gleamed with envy.

Sokka curled in on himself a little, accpeting how selfish all of this seemed to sound. He knew, though, that Zuko understood. His eyes widened sightly when he felt Zuko's hand brush his hair in a sort of sentimental not that came out awkward, considering Zuko was hardly ever affectionate.

"It'll be okay," Zuko murmured quietly, pulling back quickly. "That's one things my uncle has been able to drill in my brain."

Sokka looked up at him, offering a genuine smile of thanks. Zuko smiled back. Maybe this friendship wouldn't be so horrible. Maybe Sokka and Zuko could figure things out, together, without being judged or questioned.

They both silently hoped so.

The next day classes were called off, it being the start of the weekend. Kids ran about the hallways of Ba Sing Se, calling out to their friends in hopes of making plans. The weather was sunny, probably the last summer-like day they would have before the leaves changed colors and a chill crept over the school. Everyone was going to take advantage of today.

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Zuko had decided to head to the clearing and practice their bending. Zuko planned on getting some sparring in, wanting to see just how grand of an air bender Aang was rumored to be.

"Aang, how about a little sparring?" Zuko called over his shoulder as they entered the clearing. Instead of answering, Aang bolted into the clearing and took his stance, waiting patiently for Zuko to catch up. Zuko chuckled, quickening his pace and then taking his starting stance.

Sokka plopped down into the grass, plucking a piece and chewing on the end of it. He stared up at the sky, before casually glancing back down to the mock battle taking place before him. Katara sat gracefully next to him, tucking her skirt under her legs. "You know," she started casually, "Zuko's not all that bad of a person."

"Hn," Sokka agreed, twirling the piece of grass in his tongue as he leaned back on his palms. "Not a bad bender either."

Katara nodded, looking from the spar to her brother. "I hope you can figure out who you are, Sokka. Something tells me Zuko's friendship will help you to do that. You're both strong people and equally stubborn." She paused at Sokka's glare. "Maybe he's just what all of us need."

Sokka rolled his eyes slightly, utterly confused by what Katara was trying to say. He didn't really care what she thought. She acted more like his mother than his sister, which is why he could never confide in things with her.

Katara sighed softly, unhappy to be ignored. A smile lit her face though when Aang was able to knock Zuko down with an unexpected sweep of his glider. "Great job, Aang!"

Zuko groaned, sitting up slightly from his awkward and painful position on the hard ground. "Alright, I forfeit." Aang rushed over to him, offering his hand. "I am so sorry, Zuko! I thought you had seen it coming!" Zuko took his hand, grateful for the help up.

Sokka plucked the piece of grass from between his lips, smirking, "Where was your mighty fire power when you needed it Zuko? You must be getting shabby hanging out with us."

Zuko glared at him playfully, aware that the boys main language was sarcasm. "I guess I got distracted." Sokka continued, "Oh and what from?" Zuko smiled, pointing to Katara, "Your beautiful sister, of course."

Sokka choked quietly on his spit, Katara blushed and murmured a quiet thank you, and Aang laughed, clasping Zuko on the shoulder. "Isn't she?" Aang asked excitedly, then danced over to Katara and plopped down next to her, murmuring quietly to her.

Sokka stood, strutting over to Zuko, resting his arm on the older boys shoudler and glancing around to make sure no one was listening. He looked up suspiciously at Zuko. "She's taken, ya know," Sokka stated, pointing towards Katara and Aang.

Zuko snorted, offended that Sokka took him as an idiot. "Obviously." Sokka backed away, raising his hands in defense. "Just warning you. You're not really her type anyway." Zuko chuckled gently, resting his hands on his hips. "Who's type am I then? Yours?"

Sokka felt his cheeks flare up, quickly willing it away. He threw his arms up, exclaiming loudly, "You fucking wish, buddy!" Zuko punched him gently in the arm, laughing. "Don't worry, I was only joking. You're not really my type."

Sokka blinked softly, curious as to what that meant as Zuko walked over to join Katara and Aang.


	4. It'd Be Ecstasy

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter that are tied to this story. Also, I will be camping from July 5th to the 8th so I will update as soon as possible!

Chapter 4: It'd Be Ecstasy

The fall chill had finally crept upon the school walls, and all the students were in protest about still having to attend classes. No one had the ability to focus any more, being half way through the semester.

Sokka doodled idly on his paper, chin resting on palm and slouching lazily against his desk. He didn't really care what Iroh was talking about. He didn't need to understand the balance of the Spirit world and the world he walked in.

He didn't find the Spirit world valuable.

A slight breeze tickled at his neck, and Sokka turned around, finding a piece of paper being shoved into his face. Aang smiled brightly behind the paper, continuously shoving it in Sokka's direction until it was retrieved.

Sokka reluctantly took the paper, turning around and effortlessly unfolding it. It wasn't like Aang to pass notes in class. Sokka's face fell a little as he read the print. It was much too professional to be Aang's hand writing.

His cool, ice colored gaze swept over the writing, taking in what was being asked of him. Zuko wanted to sit alone at dinner tonight, to discuss something. But what? Sokka cooly crumpled up the paper, tossing it over his shoulder back towards Aang.

"Well?" Aang whispered, cupping his hands over his mouth so Iroh wouldn't hear him. Sokka rolled his eyes, returning his pal to his chin and casually chewing on his pen. Aang didn't need to know, it was between himself and Zuko.

Iroh clasped his hands lightly, his voice traveling and echoing in the stone room. "It seems we have run out of time for today. I will see you all again tomorrow." Silently, he waved his hand, signaling that they were allowed to leave.

Sokka stood, stretching his arm over his head and bending to the side slightly. He grunted before returning to his regular postion and looking back at Aang. "I'm just going to weight for Zuko, after class. Let Katara know for me?"

Aang nodded, blinking curiously before turning and walking out of the room. Sokka wasn't far behind him, turning to the left then pressing against a stone wall. Children surged and pulsated through the hallway. In order to survive, you had to make yourself thin against the wall.

Sokka stood on tiptoe, peering over thousands of various colored heads. He put his arm in the air, waving impishly when he spotted Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened in mild surprise before he waded through the slowly thinning crowd.

"I didn't think you'd be so ready to accept my invite," Zuko teased lightly, preparing to venture back into the mild crowd located in the hallway. Sokka stuck his tongue out him, his face heating up in embarassment.

Zuko smiled, leading Sokka into the dining hall. His eyes glistened slightly as he realized, Sokka hadn't once said anything about his scar. It was usually the first thing people asked about. '_Hey, man, who fucked up your face?'_

Zuko ran his hand lightly over the marred skin as he took his place at the empty table in the back, Sokka perching across from him. Sokka spreaded out across the table, honestly exhausted.

Zuko looked at him, his dark hair covering his scar out of his sudden selfconciousness. "I wanted..." his voice was oddly quiet. He didn't know how to talk about ths but for some reason, he wanted Sokka to be the only other one who knew the real story of how his pretty face was ruined.

Sokka looked at him, his eyes sparkling gently with compassion. "You wanted...?" He offered. He knew how hard it could be to talk about the real feelings, not the superficial ones often displayed.

Zuko took a deep breath, his face smoothing over and his hands resting, clasped together, in his lap. "I wanted... you to know how I got this horrible scar." His lips pulled up tightly, trying to make a light joke of the matter.

Sokka stared at him quietly, waiting for Zuko to cut himself open and expose what made him the way he was.

Zuko twiddled his fingers, a nervous habit he had recently picked up. He looked at Sokka, his bangs brushing away from his scar. "My father... used his bending as punishment when I decided to voice an opinion. He, obviously, was not pleased. Since then, Iroh has acted as my father. My father disowned me. He dotes on my sister, a fire bending prodigy."

He glanced casually to the side, lowering his voice as the kids a table down began to stir. "He has basically ignored our bloodties. Therefore, I was able to easily see how lonely you are, Sokka. I couldn't help... couldn't help the urge to reach out to you." He stared intently at Sokka, his tawny eyes glowing with his outspoken emotion.

He hoped nothing would change between them.

Sokka sat up, extending his arm across the table. Zuko blinked, unsure of what to do. Sokka smiled, flexing his fingers. Quietly, Zuko placed his hand in Sokka's.

Sokka smoothed his fingers over the pale, heated flesh of Zuko's hand. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You're father doesn't know how proud of his son he should really be. Obviously, you're uncle sees what his brother doesn't."

Zuko relaxed softly, intent on focusing on the comforting feeling that washed through him with Sokka's touch. It utterly terrified him but his curiousity got the better of him. Sokka smiled confortingly at him. Zuko smiled back.

Their friendship was solid now.

After their discussion, Zuko and Sokka became almost inseperable. They spent almost all of their free time together, Aang and Katara always included. Once in a while though Zuko and Sokka would still have their solitary conversations.

Katara and Aang were grateful for Sokka's friendship with Zuko. He was more animated, more willing to take a break from work and have a few adventures. They also noticed Zuko was becoming less socially awkward and they welcomed this change with open arms.

Katara smiled, a look of 'I told you so' possessing her features. She leaned casually towards her brother, spending another quiet Saturday afternoon watching Zuko and Aang spar. "Well," She cooed, "it seems I was right, like always."

Sokka glared down at her, turning away from the fight for the first time. "Oh whatever, Katara. I don't feel like boosting your ego more than it already is."

She poked him lightly, "I saw you hold his hand."

Sokka blushed, his head snapping forward to watch Aang intently. "You must have been drunk."

Katara sighed, shaking her head lightly and crossing her legs. Her brother would realize what she was beginning to and what Aang had noticed long ago. It would just take time.

Time was something they had plenty of.

**Candrala: **I tried to do my best since it will be a while before I can update again. Read, review, enjoy.


	5. If I Had You

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter tied to this story.

Chapter 4: If I Had You

Sokka lulled lazily against the table at lunch that day, the autumn chill making him tired. Aang muched happily in his litchi fruit while Katara talked to the new girl that had joined their table. Her hair often fell into her face and her eyes were muggy. Katara wasn't fond of her, because the girl, who had introduced herself as Toph, acted hardly like a girl.

Toph was a part of the Earth house and she had the vigor and mouth of the strongest male earth bender.

"Are there anymore new kids?" Aang asked excitedly between mouthfuls of fruit. Sokka looked up, vaguely interested. His best friend had abandoned him for tea with Iroh.

Toph wiped her nose, ignoring the on slaught of questions Katara was throwing at her. "I heard something about a few, but so far I'm the only one to make an appearance, Twinkle Toes."

Aang blinked, slightly confused as to who she was talking to. Toph sensed his confusion, sighing heavily in frustration before flipping her head to the side to glare emptily at Aang. "Air bender equals Twinkle Toes. Sounds way better than Aang."

Aang threw up his arm, fruit littering the floor behind him. "OH! That's awesome!" Sokka rolled his eyes, shifting to look away from the group and curl against his arm tucked neatly under his chin. His eyes scanned the room, vaguely showing interest on what was going on around him.

That's when he noticed someone staring at him.

The boys hair was heavily mused, the color of muddy straw, and he nibbled on a long piece of grass. His gaze was jet black and intense. He smiled slyly, noticing he had caught Sokka's attention. Sokka blushed a little, continuing his scan of the room.

Sokka heard the smooth voice hit his ear before he comprehended the boy from across the room had walked over to him. "Well aren't you pretty." He was leaning with his palms on the table, smiling.

Sokka leaned up, slightly uncomfortable from the comment. "Urh... Thank you."

The boy nodded, flicking the piece of grass around with his tongue. "The names Jet. What's yours?" Sokka glanced over at his friends, praying silently for help. "Sokka."

Jet leaned back, shoving his hands into his back pockets. "Nice. You been here long?" Sokka cringed gently. "Sort of." Jet leaned down again, smiling widely. Before he could say anything, a pebble collided with his forehead.

Jet scoffed slightly, holding his forehead and stepping back. Toph smirked at him, twirling pebbles in her hand. "Pretty boy doesn't want to talk to you. Back off."

Jet growled quietly, glaring at Sokka. "We will speak again," he stated before turning away and walking back to his table.

Sokka turned, showering Toph in praise. Toph crossed her arms, propping her bare feet up on the table. "Yeah, yeah. You owe me." She pointed behind Sokka. "Fire boy ain't too happy about what he just saw."

Sokka whipped around, Aang peering curiously and wide-eyed over Sokka's shoulder. Zuko was standing in the entry way of the dining hall, his vision focused clearly on Jet. His fists were clenched and Sokka knew that wasn't good.

He sprang from the table, rushing over to Zuko. He pressed his hands against his friends chest. "Come on! Let's leave Zuko!" Zuko's lip curved angrily over his teeth but he allowed Sokka to push him into the main hallway.

Sokka finally stopped pushing when the were standing in an arch created by the pillars that lined the main hallway and lead outside. Zuko still glared towards the dining hall. Sokka lowered his hands, looking at the floor towards Zuko's feet. He knew Zuko would speak when he was ready.

"Who was that?" It came out in an almost snarl.

Sokka looked up at him, taken aback slightly by the fire burning hotly in Zuko's golden eyes. "He... He was some new guy. I've never seen him before." He waved his hands, trying to make it seem like no big deal.

Zuko leaned down to the younger boys height, his lips pulled tight against his teeth. "Stay away from him. He isn't good news, Sokka." Sokka gazed at him innocently, slightly terrified at the strength of Zuko's anger. "Oh.. Okay." He nodded, affirming he understood.

Zuko ran his hand along his face, calming himself. "I just.. don't want you to get hurt." Sokka nodded again, gazing down at his hands and shyly pressing his fingers together. His eyes widened slightly when he felt warm lips press into his forehead.

He gazed up at Zuko in shock. Zuko was equally surprised, clearing his throat and turning away from Sokka. "Urh... Just promise me you'll be more careful?"

Sokka continued to gaze at him. What had just happened? How did this make him feel? He shook his head, clutching at his hair as his pony tail fell loose. "Zu... Zuko!"

Zuko turned sharply, alarmed by the sharp cry that had leapt from Sokka's voice. Sokka stared up at him, his brown hair hanging around his face. Zuko looked back at him.

They stayed like that for a long while, well passed the time everyone filed back to classes.

**Candrala: **I apologize for the shortness.


	6. Life Would Be A Party

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter tied to this story.

Chapter 6: Life Would Be A Party

Jet had made good on his threat, targeting Sokka every chance he got. Why he had interest in him, Sokka had no clue. He only knew it made him very uneasy and upset Zuko. He counted on Toph, a friend he had only recently made, for his protection.

Toph walked him to almost all of his classes and always waited for him after. She didn't mind though. It gave her something to do.

Sokka and Toph were making their way to the rocky hillside Boomie demanded he teach in, when they crossed paths with Jet and his gang. Smellerbee glared at Toph quietly, Toph sticking her tongue out in reaction to the glare she could feel radiating off of Smellerbee.

Jet smirked, circling Sokka and Toph like his prey. "Well, well... It seems we have to talk now, Sokka." Toph dug her feet into the ground, following Jet's vibrations. "He doesn't have to do anything, jackass."

Jet paused in his footing besides Toph. "You're really just a pest, aren't you, Earth bender?" His tone was hardly friendly. Toph was about to turn on Jet when Sokka's voice echoed in her ears.

"What do you want Jet?" Sokka's voice was steady, almost like he wasn't afraid. Toph could feel him shaking.

Jet smiled a wolfish grin, twirling the long piece of grass between his lips as he walked towards Sokka. He paused before him, leaning towards Sokka's face. He looked at him quietly, his grin only spreading. "Easy," he said arrogantly, "I want to watch your Fire friend burn up into little pieces."

Sokka was heavily surprised by Jet's answer, stepping back slightly. Even Toph seemed a little stunned. Sokka held Jet's gaze, contradicting the crunching of his stomach from his nerves. How did someone respond to something like that?

They stared at each other, Jet grinning like a fox.

Toph cleared her throat, stepping between the boys. She pushed Jet away lightly. "Alright, you had your chance to talk." Jet clicked his tongue in disappointment, obediently returning to Smellerbee and Longshot.

When they had finally rounded the corner back towards the school, Sokka sunk to the floor. His hands were covering his face. Toph rested her hand on his shoulder. She didn't really know how to comfort but she somehow knew this would be enough.

Sokka ran his hands over his head, sighing heavily. "What am I going to do?" he asked, mainly asking himself.

Toph crossed her arms over her chest, cocking a hip to the side. "He wants Zuko to burn to pieces. He seems to think you're a trigger that will make that happen."

Sokka rolled his eyes, turning his head away from Toph. Obviously that was the case. "Zuko needs to know." Sokka stood up, the sudden need to let Zuko know overpowering the sick feeling that had filled his stomach.

He looked back at Toph. She waved her hand around, continuing her walk towards Boomie's classroom. Sokka turned and ran.

He went to Iroh first, figuring if Zuko wasn't there Iroh would at least know the location of his nephew. Iroh was at the front of his classroom, his back turned towards the door. Sokka stepped in quietly, knocking on the arch that created the door.

Iroh looked over his shoulder, his brow arched in curiosity. He smiled when he looked at Sokka. "Ah, Sokka," He said warmly, motioning for the boy to come in before turning his back on him. "I was just making some tea. Zuko should be here any minute. Would you like a cup? It's Red Jasmine. Great for the nerves."

Sokka blinked, taking a seat at one of the tables in front of the classroom. How did Iroh always seem to know everything? "Urh.. yes, please."

"Tea is always good for the soul."

Iroh turned, two cups of tea in his hand. He handed one to Sokka, before placing his own on the table and pulling up a chair in front of Sokka. Iroh picked up his tea, taking a long savoring sip.

Sokka stared quietly into his cup, watching the leaves dance around. He couldn't help but wonder why Jet held a grudge against Zuko. Zuko always kept to himself.

"It seems you could use some advice, Sokka." Iroh's voice was calm and sure. He must really know everything.

Sokka took a nervous sip of his tea, fidgeting quietly before looking at Iroh. "There's... this kid named Jet."

Iroh held up his hand. "Say no more. He's always been a problem causer."

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "He just started here..."

Iroh nodded, his hands resting securely on his cup. "Yes, but I've encountered him many times. Along with Zuko. They never seemed to get along."

"He's a pompous jackass."

Sokka turned around to find Zuko leaning against the arc, his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face was cold, angry.

Iroh smiled, standing up. "Ah, nephew. Come, sit. I'll get you some tea."

Zuko walked towards the table Sokka sat at while Iroh collected a cup of tea for his nephew. Zuko sat beside Sokka, looking him over. Sokka looked back at him. He assumed Zuko had heard about Sokka's encounter with Jet by now.

"Thank you, uncle." Zuko murmured as he faced forward and took his cup, pressing it to his lips and taking a long drink.

Sokka looked down at his cup before taking a swallow of his own. "Why is he messing with me then?"

Iroh glanced up at his nephew as Zuko turned his head, hoping to hide the light blush that contrasted his pale skin. "I would assume," Iroh started, "because you and Zuko are such good friends."

Sokka nodded, signaling that made perfect sense to him. Zuko had never had friends, besides Iroh. It made complete sense.

"It's not even my fault," Zuko protested, a slight desperation in his eyes as he looked back to his uncle. "I had nothing to do with what happened."

Iroh nodded, placing his hands on his stomach. "I know that, nephew."

Sokka looked at them back and forth, curious as to what the subject had suddenly become focused on. Iroh looked at Sokka, smiling affectionately. "That being the case, we will do our best to make sure that nothing happens to what has become so precious to you, Zuko."

Iroh glanced at his nephew you, his golden eyes gleaming the sincerity of his words. "You know I will protect you, both of you."

Zuko seemed to relax with those words, slumping gently in his chair and smiling. "I know, uncle."

Zuko looked at Sokka now. He cupped the tan boys face gently, looking over his face. Sokka glanced over towards Iroh's direction, startled by the fact he was no longer in his seat. He had returned to get more tea.

Sokka looked back to Zuko. Zuko's eyes burned with pain, as he whispered. "I will protect you. I'm sorry you had to get involved."

Sokka clasped his hands over Zuko's, staring at him with quiet curiosity. He wanted to tell Zuko it was okay, that everything was going to be okay. He couldn't find the words though.

Zuko leaned forward slightly, his eyes still captured by Sokka's. Sokka felt his cheeks heat up as Zuko got closer. They both jumped, pulling apart and blushing mad, when Iroh knocked over a tea cup.

"Oh, shoot," Iroh muttered under his breath, crouching down to gather the ceramic pieces. Zuko stood up, walking over to his uncle to offer his help.

Sokka stared at the table top intently, his hands clutching at the edge of his seat. He couldn't believe that had almost happened. His heart thundered in his chest and his pulse rushed. He glanced towards Zuko, wondering if he felt the same way.

The boys left Iroh's room just in time for dinner. Luckily enough, they had missed the surge of hungry students.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand lightly as Sokka tried to enter the dining hall. Sokka looked back at him. "What is it?"

Zuko shook his head. "Jet is in there."

Sokka turned to face Zuko, his hands on his hips. "Wow, Zuko. You're the last person I would ever expect to run away from their problems."

Zuko's eyes widened, his voice becoming shrill in his frustration. "I'm not running away! I just don't want him to do anything stupid to you! So sorry." He crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

Sokka glared at him, throwing his arms in the air and flailing about. "Last I checked, I was handling this Jet issue just fine! I'm a big boy, Zuko!"

Zuko glared at him for a moment, before a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

This increased the intensity of Sokka's glare.

Zuko shook his head and raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright," he chuckled quietly to himself.

Sokka fumed, turning sharply and stomping into the dining hall. Zuko's brows were arched mildly as he followed behind Sokka. _Big boy, huh?_ he thought to himself.

Aang smiled excitedly at him, grabbing his bowl of tofu soup and twirling his fingers above it. "Look guys!"

Sokka watched, mildly interested as Zuko took his seat next to him. Katara looked them over, suspicious as to what kept them while Toph placed her feet on the table, lounging back.

Aang moved his hand towards Katara, extending his arm. The water from his soup followed his movements. "Katara taught me water bending!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Zuko's eyes widened, smiling at his friend. "That's great, Aang. You really can do just about anything."

Sokka elbowed him lightly. "You're sounding stupid."

Zuko glared gently at Sokka out of the corner of his eye. "Must be hanging out with you too much."

Sokka slammed his hands on the table, tunring towards Zuko, a full on angry pout possessing his face. "Oh yeah?'

Toph flicked a pebble at Sokka. "Oh shut up, will you? You guys sound like an old married couple."

Sokka threw himself across the table, shaking his fist at Toph. "I'll show you old married couple!"

Zuko gripped him around the waist, holding him back from getting into a fight it was gauranteed he would lose. In fact, Sokka would probably come back battered and broken.

After a few useless attempts at attacking Toph, who had smiled in pure amusement the whole time, Sokka went limp in Zuko's arms. Zuko placed him back in his appropriate spot.

Katara looked at her brother, concerned. "Are you alright Sokka?"

"I'm fine." was his short reply.

Katara looked to Zuko for reassurance. Zuko nodded at her. "There's just a lot going on right now."

Toph crossed her ankles, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "That Jet kid is really getting to him, that's all."

Aang looked around the table, finally becoming a part of the conversation. "I think Jet is awesome." He said quietly, like it would get him in trouble. Katara nodded, obvioulsy agreeing with him.

Sokka, Zuko, and Toph just looked at each other. They hadn't met the real Jet then.

Sokka stood from the table. "I'm going to take a walk." He glanced at Zuko before walking away from his friends. Zuko stayed a few more minutes, chatting idly with his friends. He couldn't leave too soon, or it would seem odd. He also had no doubts that Jet was keeping a close eye on him.

Zuko stood, telling them he was tired and would be heading to bed. As he left the dining hall, he caught Jet's dark gaze on him.

Zuko followed the path that lead away from Ba Sing Se. He knew at some point he would bump into the idiot that was his best friend.

Zuko found Sokka perched lightly on a large rock along the path, cradling himself. He was staring absently at the ground. Zuko cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. Sokka glanced up at him but his position didn't change.

Zuko stood next to Sokka, his hands shoved in his pockets. "You know it's all going to be okay in the end."

Sokka stretched out now, his legs hanging over the edge of the stone while he leaned back on his palms. His head lulled back so he could look at Zuko. "I know." he murmured.

Zuko looked at him, his hip jetting to one side. "You know I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

Sokka nodded, watching him.

Zuko smiled, removing a hand from his pocket to flick Sokka affectionately on the forehead. "You really are an idiot."

Sokka crinkled his nose, sticking out his tongue. Sure, he was an idiot. He was an idiot for becoming a pawn in Jet's game, an idiot for letting Zuko in, and an idiot for falling in love with his best friend.

Sokka blushed at that realization, snapping his head forward so Zuko wouldn't see. That was the first time he had ever admitted that to himself and it startled him.

Zuko leaned forward, bending at his hips. "Sokka,"

Sokka turned his head, wondering what other insults Zuko was going to throw at him. Zuko lips meshed softly with his.

Zuko pulled away after a couple seconds, backing up slightly in case Sokka decided to tell him to leave. Sokka looked his friend over, waiting for Zuko to make this some kind of joke. His fingers rested gently at his lips and he stared up at Zuko.

Suddenly, Sokka remembered Zuko's words at the clearing. "I thought I wasn't your type," he teased. Somehow though, his voice sounded more serious than teasing.

Zuko shrugged, stretching his arms over his head. "You're not."

Sokka stood up, his arms spread away from his body in his frustration. "Then what was that?"

Zuko lowered his arms, resting his hands on Sokka's shoulders. "Relax. You're not what I'm typically attracted to, alright?" Sokka blinked, nodding softly.

Zuko continued. "I've... I've never liked a guy before." He gulped quietly. Admitting he liked a boy still made him nervous, even if Sokka was the only one to know.

"Me either." Sokka breathed.

**Candrala:** There we have it.


	7. Love The Way You Lie

**Candrala:** Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter tied to this story.

Chapter 7: Love The Way You Lie

Sokka had audibly groaned when he walked into Pakku's math class that morning. When the house masters didn't have hold of their house students, they taught the general education subjects. He didn't mind; his groan was more centered at the tangle of mud colored hair that had perched itself in the chair next to his.

Grudgingly, Sokka sat down and slammed his book on his desk. He knew showing his frustration was undeniably giving Jet satisfaction, he just couldn't help it.

Jet smiled down at him, that same annoying piece of grass twirling between his flashing teeth. "Sokka," he cooed. "You look lovely today." Sokka rolled his eyes, praying that any second now Pakku would walk in and demand the class begin. For once Sokka wanted to focus on math. Jet slunk closer to him, now perched on the tables edge.

"What?" Jet pouted, mock hurt making his lip quiver. "No thank you? No returned compliment of my awesome beauty?" Sokka rolled his eyes again, his head shaking slightly. Man, this guy really knew how to irritate people. Sokka decided though that ignoring him was probably his best bet.

Jet leaned down, the stupid piece of grass that Sokka loathed so much brushing against Sokka's ear. "Good boy." He barked a quiet laugh then slid into his seat beside Sokka, just in time for Pakku to walk in.

Sokka faced forward through the class, clearly focusing and partcipating yet still somehow aware of Jet leaning casually back in his chair, making it sway on two legs. Sokka wanted to kick out the legs and hope that Jet's head would collide with the desk behind him and he'd end up in a coma or something. He restrained himself, though, smiling in small pride in himself for thinking up such a great idea.

By the time the class had finally ended, Sokka was barely aware of the dark eyes leech that followed him out the door with his arm casually thrown behind his head.

"So, Sokka," Jet started. "What do you think of Zuko?"

Sokka almost turned around, suddenly curious as to why Jet was interested in having a civil conversation. He didn't though, turning his head curiously over his shoulder. "He's a.., good person." Sokka finished awkwardly.

Jet smirked, stretching his fingers over his head before returning his arms to his sides and passing Sokka in the hallway and disappearing in the swarm of students.

Sokka came to a halt, blinking rapidly as he tried to process what had just happened while his arms hung limply at his side. He swayed slightly as someone brushed against him. Sokka was caught by the elbow before he could fall over and be trampled.

Sokka looked up into his savior's face, thankful yet unsettled to find it was Zuko. Things hadn't exactly been easy since they had admitted having feelings for each other. Zuko smiled sheepishly at him, quickly lowering his pale hand from the younger boys elbow.

"I know daydreaming is kind of your thing, but in the hallway?" Zuko teased, lifting his book to rest it on his shoulder. He smiled at Sokka, an affectionate and kind smile that made Sokka's stomach heat up slightly.

Sokka shook his head, ridding his stomach of that feeling. "Thanks," he murmered, forgetting completely that Zuko had insulted him. Zuko blinked, his eyebrows raised. "Are you alright?"

Sokka pressed his books into his chest, cradling them to him like they were some sort of treasure. He stared absently at the stone steps. If he told Zuko, it would seem like he really couldn't handle the Jet situation on his own. Sure, Zuko may be the case of the freak's harrassment, but Sokka was the main target.

Sokka swayed onto his toes, looking up at Zuko with a gride on his face. He was positive it appeared to be genuine. "I'm absolutely perfect," Sokka flushed, settling back onto his heels as he realized the many reasons Zuko could tie to his statement.

Zuko nodded, not thinking too much about what Sokka had said. His focus was now on the boy leaning casually against the stone wall with his foot propped up and his arms across his chest, a fresh piece of grass dangling from his lips. Jet smiled softly at Zuko.

Zuko cleared his throat, glancing down at Sokka. "You should be getting to class," were his words of his dismissal as he began his trek towards Jet, gently brushing his fingers against Sokka's tanned skin before he was out of reach.

Sokka followed after Zuko with his gaze, startled to find Jet was what had captured Zuko's attention. A new feeling bubbled up in Sokka's gut, one he had never experienced before. It burned and made him want to punch Jet in the face more than he had already wanted to. Sokka was sure if this feeling had a color, it would be green.

Obediently yet completely unwillingly, Sokka made his way to his next class.

Jet watched over Zuko's shoulder, his eyes following Sokka's exit. When the hallway was quiet, Jet removed the piece of grass from his mouth, flicking it onto the floor. He wanted to speak clearly with Zuko. "I spoke with your boyfriend today," Jet kept his eyes on Zuko's, praying for some sort of reaction.

Zuko just smiled, not willing to play into Jet's stupid games. "Oh? He didn't seem to mention that earlier," He commented, resting his book against his hip. His fingers strummed at the edges of the pages, thankful for the roughness of the pages. "He must not think much of your company." Zuko added.

It was silent again, but it wasn't awkward. These two had held many silences together, before. Zuko closed his eyes at the thought, Jet's voice seeming to echo in his ear. "You can't say you don't miss me, Zuzu." His voice was surprisingly quiet, thoughtful.

Zuko grit his teeth at the horrible petname his sister had given him and Jet had picked up. Jet only used it when he was trying to be convincing, though. Azula used it constantly because she enjoyed the twitch it brought to Zuko's eye.

Zuko sighed, running his hand over his face. He looked at Jet, hoping the seriousness of his statement would be conveyed in his eyes. Jet needed to take him seriously but it was always a 50/50 shot. "Listen..." He started slowly, all his thoughts muddling together then seperating then mashing together in one big cluster of confusion. He rested his hand on the wall beside Jet's head, steadying himself.

Zuko's eyes remained steady on Jet's, contradicting the battle that was warring inside himself. "Jet, it's... different now. Your father was able to climb the social latter in my father's business. Because of what we..." He waved his free hand around, making it clear he didn't exactly want to voice what Jet used to be to him. "Father wasn't too happy. I was diswoned because of you."

Jet stared at him quietly, his grip tightening on his arms. Jet hated being reminded of his mistakes.

Zuko continued. "Some sick part of me does miss you." He finally admitted, his insides seeming to explode with the sudden release of what he had been warring with since Jet's sudden return. He hated that it was true but Zuko made a point not to lie. His uncle had taught him better.

Jet's face remained smooth, his eyes gleaming with the only sign he found gratification in what Zuko had said. "What about Sokka?" Jet asked unwillingly, secretly wanting to continue the moment of Zuko admitting he missed Jet's pressence.

Zuko smiled affectionately at the mere mention of Sokka's name, leaning back to shove his hand in his pocket. "Sokka... is Sokka." Zuko added, a mere shrug adding to his nonchalance he was trying to fake.

Jet's thin brow arched. He knew there was more, so he waited.

Zuko leaned back on his heels, keeping his eyes on Jet's. "I like him. A lot. But Sokka is Sokka and Jet is Jet," he knew this is why Jet had asked, so he continued. "You are two different people with whom I will experience two different relationships with."

Jet scrubbed at the side of his face with his knuckles, lowering his foot from the wall. He supposed that was a good enough answer. For now. Jet pushed away from the wall and passed Zuko. As he entered the hallway, he turned to walk backwards, smiling wryly at Zuko. "I'm not giving up, yet." He proclaimed then faced forward and continued on as the hallway flooded with students ready for lunch.

Zuko chuckled, finding himself in the middle of a current of children. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be Jet if he gave up that easily.

When Zuko entered the dining hall, he only found Toph and Sokka at their typical table sharing a bit of friendly banter. Sokka had his hands spread widely out on the table, his mouth hanging open as if in utter shock as to what Toph had told him.

Toph looked over his head. "Well hey there, hotpants," she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Sokka turned slightly, glancing over Zuko for any sign of some sort of dishevelement and when he found none, he turned back around to face Toph. Zuko pulled his eyebrow up in mild bewilderement. "Hi," he regarded Toph's greeting, choosing to sit on her side of the table today. "Where are Aang and Katara?"

Toph was surprised that Zuko had decided to sit next to him, sensing Sokka almost curl in on himself, but she didn't say anything about it. "They said something about eating together," she shoved her finger in her mouth, pretending to gag. "Speaking of which," Toph stood from the table, stretching her arms over her head and letting out a large yawn for her small frame. "I needed to talk to Boomie anyway."

She scuttled away from the table in her blind girl grace.

Zuko watched her walk away, disturbed at how much the girl could read into just through a small vibration that had passed with Sokka shifting to face away from him. He sighed when she was gone, settling his attention onto Sokka. He knew eventually Sokka would voice how he felt.

He was surprised, however, when Sokka rose from the table and left without a word of departure or a bothered excuse to Zuko. Zuko watched Sokka exit the dining hall and his was scanning his glance back to rest on the table, he noticed Jet peeking curiously over Pipsqueaks shoulder.

Zuko raked his fingers through his shaggy hair his elbows gritting into the table. His decision in talking to Jet had been in hopes in deepening his and Sokka's relationship. He had only made it worse.

As usual.

**Candrala: **A little dabble into Jet's issue with Zuko. Thank you all for your support with this story. Read, review, enjoy.


	8. Need a Second To Breathe

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar or the ideas from Harry Potter tied to this story.

Chapter 8: Need a Second To Breathe

Zuko had left the dining hall immediately after Sokka's departure. He didn't feel like sitting around by himself, so he decided to take a walk. His hands were deep in his pockets as he kicked at the fallen leaves on the ground. The night was chilly, but his body heat was flexible so it didn't really affect him.

Zuko looked up, to the stars scattered haphazardly across the inky night sky. He couldn't see the moon from where he was standing but assumed it wasn't full yet. It was too dark out. Zuko perched himself on a nearby rock, resting his arm against a propped up leg.

He had royally screwed up, he knew that. How was he supposed to fix it though? He silently prayed Jet didn't come along in order to make things worse. Jet had a talent for that.

Unluckily, he turned his head towards light footsteps he had long been accustomed to. Jet was pulling at his bottom lip nervously, then, glancing up to see Zuko staring at him, he put his arms behind his head, smirking like nothing had been bothering him.

His voice was arrogant, nagging at Zuko's ears and his lack of patience that had already been slowly thinning. "Hope you and Sokka didn't have a little lovers quarrel over little ol' me." the grass that was typically between his mouth had been replaced by a toothpick but it still twirled between his lips like the grass would.

Zuko should have smiled, shouldn't have let Jet know that his snarcky comment was actually quite true. He was over with pretending tonight. Instead, he turned his head away from Jet to look at the largely lit up rock pile Boomie called his calssroom, his chin resting against his hand.

Jet nibbled curiously on his toothpick, a disinterested look covering his face. If Sokka and Zuko were fighting already, it was only more fuel for his fire. He would have Zuko back in no time at this rate. Shoving his hands in his pockets and poking his hips forward, Jet made a sort of grunting sound. "What kind of boyfriend is if he gets upset about you just talking with me, anyway?"

Zuko turned his head towards Jet, who was now rubbing the tip of his index finger into his toothpick, wiggling it around more. Zuko smiled, thankful it was hidden behind his fist. Jet had some qualities Zuko could still apreciate. "Because you're a pompous ass." He quoted himself from when he had tea with his uncle and Sokka.

Jet looked at him with a sort of look that seemed to say 'well duh'. He scuffed his foot into the dirt of the path, kicking up a pebble, bouncing it off the bridge of his foot and bringing his leg forward in time to kick it against a tree. "So? Never stopped you."

Zuko sighed, running his fingers though his hair. "First of all, he isn't my boyfriend. Second of all, he probably thought you were going to destroy me or something."

Jet's eyes widened, making him seem almost mystified as he kicked up another pebble and casually bounced it off his ankle towards Zuko. Zuko swatted the pebble away. It was quiet for a few more minutes.

"I..." Jet ran his fingers through his bed mused hair, embarrassed that he was going to even admit this, "I told him I wanted to watch you burn into tiny pieces." His voice was barely audible now.

Zuko's lips pursed and his eyes widened, slightly startled by the news Jet had just shared with him. No wonder Sokka had hesitated leaving the hallway today. He would have been terrified too. Zuko cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well... that would explain his suspicions."

Jet nodded slightly, kicking a pebble into his hand. He tossed in his palm lightly, letting his fingers run over it's smooth surface. "It was out of envy. He has what I want."

The two hadn't noticed, but Sokka had been walking down the same exact path, to the same exact location. He had heard voices and scurried over behind a tree, the same tree that Jet had kicked the pebble at earlier. Now as he peered out, all he could see was Jet tossing a rock in his hand and Zuko just sitting there. He screamed inwardly at Zuko, 'You dumbass! He's about to throw that rock at you!'

Zuko ran his hand tentaively over his scar, not seeming to care what Jet had to say anymore. Jet advanced on him slowly, still tossing the rock in his hand. Sokka stiffened as Jet got closer to Zuko. His throat made this weird bubbling sound from his inward panic and he bolted.

Jet was on the rock Zuko sat on now, leaning farther in. Sokka scooped up a handful of rocks as he ran towards them and began his assualt. Rocks flew across the night sky and hit their target, amazingly, accurately.

Jet hissed, covering his head and screeching, "What the fuck!" He hopped off the rock beside Zuko and turned, facing Sokka. "You fucking creep! What is wrong with you?" Sokka steadied his feet into the ground, signaling he wasn't going to back down.

Jet looked back at Zuko, whose face had been possed by readible amazement. Jet clicked his tongue, spinning on his heel and running back up to the school. He wasn't done. He would get them back.

Sokka watched Jet run up the path. When he was gone, Sokka sank to the dirt, a large gasp of breath exiting his mouth. He hadn't even realized he hadn't been breathing that whole time.

Zuko smiled at him genty. He wasn't sure if he should approach Sokka but he suspected this was his way of forgiving him. Still, he stayed perched on his rock, watching Sokka catch his breath.

**Candrala: **I apologize for the shortness.


End file.
